captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Matsumoto
松本 香 |image= Kaori Matsumoto (2018).jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |Height =172 cm |Weight = |blood_type= |occupation=Agent/PR; scout (former) |position= |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= }} (松本 香, Matsumoto Kaori) is a recurring character of anime and manga Captain Tsubasa. She's a scout personnel of Toho Academy and later agent of Kojiro Hyuga as a pro football player. Description Ms. Matsumoto first appeared in the original manga during the group stage of the Yomiuriland tournament. She has being known to be manager, scout, and school representative for Toho Academy. During the World Youth saga she worked for the JFA as a PR for All Japan Youth. During Road to 2002, she became agent of Kojiro Hyuga and assistent him to have a contract with Juventus FC. Biography Kids' Dream arc Ms. Matsumoto appears for the first time in episode 18 of the original series. She was a representative of Toho Academy, and as such, in the 6th Yomiuri Land National Championship, she appeared as a scout in order to look for possible children talents. During the event, she saw the raw potential of Kojiro Hyuga as an ace striker, approached him and offered him a full-scholarship (for all Junior, High and University periods) to become part of the Toho squad. Initially, she made the condition that only if Hyuga was to win the tournament, she'll give him the scholarship, otherwise such benefit would be passed to the other prospective candidate Tsubasa Ozora. During the final match, after seeing both talents give their maximum effort on field, Kaori changes his mind and plans to include both players as a "Toho Combi" but only Hyuga accepts the offer, since Tsubasa wanted to stay in Nankatsu middle school after Roberto leaves to Brazil. Boys' Fight arc Kaori attempted to convince coach Makoto Kitazume to allow him to play in the finals, with little success. It was Hyuga himself who made Kitazume change his mind, after defeating the Top 3 players (Wakashimazu, Takeshi and Sorimachi) all at once, by scoring a goal with his Tiger Shot. Battle of World Youth arc In the World Youth Tournament in Japan, Ms. Kaori serves as RP of All Japan Youth, and she has left Toho Academy in Tokyo. Road to 2002 In Road to 2002, Kaori has started her own brand business and also becomes full-time agent for Kojiro Hyuga (who was by that time well-known in Japan and was already in many advertisement of the country), and made all her efforts to start a contract with Juventus FC, that is why Hyuga when he left the team to train in Okinawa, he asks her permission to leave since Kaori is Hyuga's spokewoman as well. Later on, Hyuga will accept a pass contract with AC Reggiana in Serie C and Kaori went with him. Golden-23/Rising Sun arcs To be updated as series progresses. Trivia * Kaori is known as Ruth Matsumoto in Latin America, Daisy in Spain and Daisy Gould in France. * Kaori is commonly confused with Natsuko Ozora due to their similar appearances (even in the Latin American dub, they have both shared the same voice actress more than once). Gallery |-|1983= Kaori Matsumoto ep18 (1983).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Kaori Matsumoto ep21 (1983) 0.jpg|Meeting Kojiro Kaori Matsumoto ep21 (1983) 1.jpg|Offering scholarship's terms |-|1983 (2)= Kaori Matsumoto ep41 (1983) 1.jpg Kaori_Matsumoto_U-13_(CT).jpg|U-13 International Tournament arc Kaori Matsumoto ep104 (1983).jpg|Boys' Fight arc Kaori Kojiro ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|U-13 International Tournament arc |-|SCT, film= Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 1.jpg Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 2.jpg Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 3.jpg |-|J= Kaori_Matsumoto_(J).jpg Kaori Matsumoto ep31 (J).jpg Kaori Matsumoto ep33 (J).jpg |-|2001= Kaori_Matsumoto_(2001).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Coach Kitazume ep13 (2001) 2.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Images.jpg|At Hyuga's début with Piemonte FC Kaori_Matsumoto_(2001).png |-|2018= Kaori Matsumoto ep16 (2018).jpg Kaori Hyuga ep16 (2018).jpg|Offering Hyuga the scholarship requirements Kaori_Matsumoto_(2018).jpg Kaori_Matsumoto_(2018)_2.jpg Takeshi Kaori ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc |-|Manga= Kaori_Matsumoto_(BWY).jpg |-|Game= Sawada (MCD) 1.png|Sawada & Matsumoto Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc